Apologize (Based off TV series)
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: The 7th grade students finally made it to summer camp- every student's dream- except one thing. George and Harold are in two different camps! When they come up with a plan to fix that, multiple people end up getting hurt. What now? Note: 7th graders for logic reasons. Rated for language, content, and TWs of depression and eating disorders Pairing: George x Melvin
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdb13fdc189550e73d25fd541b0d156e"Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Underpants or any of its characters. I do, however, have a giant love for Melvin, even if he is an ass sometimes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="881ec908d5d8881a3be0624837714fbc"Warning: Occasional cussing, gayness, and disgusting, cavity-filled fluff. Don't read if this isn't your cup of tea. I'll block and delete any rude ass comments from trolling two legged chairs who decided to read anyway from this point on ;)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6898d79ef893d9c671b0229d7fdadee"TW: Depression, eating disorders/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f2a497948fca0dc1a4c6623cc5659edc"Every once in a while, I'll add songs in parenthesis. You can choose to listen to those songs when I put them in, or not. But they definitely add mood. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="467bc8af539772f3edf7fa01c8b1e4a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"CHAPTER ONE/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f24a6f7f177de58618f5b3c397733c2" George was furious when he awoke and there was a giant red brick wall between he and his best friend once more. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6d0e9e343c9185a3f3e783be641a14bf" "Yes, Melvin hear informed me of your little plot, so I've decided to build this beautiful red brick wall to separate you- AGAIN!" Krupp laughed and Melvin smirked, but nobody noticed it was only a half-assed smirk. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not that anybody cares,/em he thought sadly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db8497b92749f46d0d3ed36fcbf97d9b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Johnny Cash- "Hurt")/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52d639ab53657c6e6357dc111bea2444" George angrily stormed off after glaring at Melvin. Melvin just held up his smirk. It was all he could do. But when George and Harold left in different directions, and Krupp left to go find more kids to torture, Melvin let his smirk slip. He climbed off the wall and quickly made his way to his own personal cabin (because Krupp gave it to him, NOT because nobody else wanted to bunk with him, he'd decided). He closed the door behind him and then sat at his desk, staring blankly at his test tubes and chemicals./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3334f1a83c106e51c51504a01ad0e53b" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If only there was a chemical mixture for making me fit in,/em Melvin thought, because he DID want to fit in... but he never could. So if anybody ever asked him, he would just sneer and say he would rather eat spiders than fit in with the rest of the kids... and nobody would question it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41c9e6f8ed248e5096b3d872ad6b5257" Melvin busied himself in his work, plugging his headphones into his Ipod and drowning out the world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d54805988f0ff68a76030271111afe1a" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe one day,/em Melvin told himself, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"One day, things will change./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da882f4afd95ef546df748e2525c3a34" But he didn't believe it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="579936c49013480c68772c6abf7e1696" At 6:30 PM, Melvin set down his work and went to his bathroom, washing his hands and face. He sighed, leaning over the sink. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Keeping up this facade was so tiring. Melvin would love more than anything to drop it, but if he did, he knew everyone would see him as weak. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba905e225e7b0c236e55cfb754424ec5" "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Are you gonna cwy, Melvy Welvy? You gonna cwy like a wittle baby? You are WEAK! Men don't cry! Grow a pair, you worthless waste of space!"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fa9f201ee2d9f95654d0df0abfd18744" "I'm not weak, Dad," Melvin whispered into the mirror. "I'm not." Melvin wiped his face, straightened himself out and left the cabin for dinner. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e62dfb87db36cbdb5d5899866bcadf2b" Melvin sat at a table all by himself with his food, watching Harold and George talk to each other through the wall. George laughed at something Harold said, popping a baby carrot into his mouth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43aad49b43275b72590c9209dddb091a" George waved to Dressy as she sat across from him, and Stanley soon joined them. They got into a hug conversation involving a lot of laughter and hands waving around. George glanced over absent-mindedly to where Melvin sat, and sent a glare his way. Melvin quickly looked away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a0d5b3c8b805eb40e899fe3e67ab7c76" Melvin swallowed and risked a small glance back to George, who had returned to the conversation but now looked a little irked. Melvin gathered his plate and carried it past George's table to the trash can, but tripped and fell on the ground. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="435c206dbab3e153e4fd86642c101bd4" "Ow!" He groaned, slowly picking himself up. He glanced up- George and his friends sat, watching Melvin's troubles. George pursed his lips before turning his head away, ignoring the redhead. The others followed suit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb6893c965cd4b4d2ce7844d723034ee" Melvin felt completely alone and humiliated. Choking back tears, he left his mess on the floor and quickly left the cafeteria, rushing back to his cabin, where he sank against the door and let the tears escape him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d3d71bcb092229016e79e1fd0880010f" em style="box-sizing: border-box;" I'm sorry, Dad./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6b6ea0e2729c8d31f5339c0957c91bc" Notes: So yeah, first chapter down. I haven't written in a while, so this is my attempt at trying to get back into it and find my passion for writing. I've been... struggling a lot the last couple years, for those who care, I was pregnant my senior year and struggled to graduate, and then my little girl passed shortly after her first birthday, and I grieved for a while, and then I managed to get a job, but I had to quit when my mom forced me into college, which I mentally was not ready for so I did not do well. She also kicked me out, so I'm crashing at my SO's parents and I'm finally trying to get my life back together, and it's a very slow process. I still don't have the resources to take care of my mental health professionally, but being away from my toxic mother is definitely helping, so I hope to find my love of writing again and find a sense of purpose in this world again. Anyway, let me know what you think so far of the story, and comment who your favorite character is and why!/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Slight TW of depressing, almost suicidal thoughts from Melvin

**CHAPTER TWO**

Melvin's alarm went off at 7 AM. He rubbed his eyes and slammed his hand on the button, turning off the irritating sound. He had not slept well and did not feel that great. He felt around for his glasses and slid them on, groaning at the sunlight coming through the windows. He slowly climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, where he relieved himself, washed his hands and then splashed his face with cold water. He was still groggy, and was slow to get dressed. He glanced at the schedule.

Lake Day. _Oh boy_.

Melvin already wasn't a great swimmer, so he wasn't excited about being out on the lake all day. He made sure to throw on his swim trunks and a tee shirt before making sure he had sunscreen and a hat to prevent burning. He slung a towel over his shoulder before leaving the cabin groggily and making his way to breakfast.

Although the biscuits and gravy smelled delicious, Melvin was so nervous to eat, he could barely choke down three bites. He felt like he was being watched, judged, talked about. He tried not to care, but it was hard when deep down, he gave every single shi- sheep - about what the others thought of him.

"Everyone to the lake!" Krupp said when breakfast was over.

"Last one there is a fried frog butt!" George called, laughing as he and his friends rushed out to the lake. Melvin just trudged.

When he got there, everyone was already in the water, laughing and throwing around a beach ball. Melvin sighed and pulled one of his inventions out of his bag. The Water-Breathinator 3000, which allowed one to breathe underwater. He turned it on himself and zapped it. After a moment, he slid into the water, using a floaty to keep above water. He decided to test the machine and slowly let go of the floaty, sinking under the water. Sinking. Sinking.

Something was wrong. The machine wasn't working.

Melvin couldn't breathe.

Why couldn't he breathe?

His arms flailed and he sank deeper, panicking. He was going to die, and nobody cared.

Why couldn't he breathe?!

His body fought him and his lungs burned.

Oh, Gods.

He was going to die here, in this lake, surrounded by people who hated him.

He saw stars, and then he saw black.

"-Elvin!" A loud cough. Throwing up water.

"Ew!"

Another cough. More water. Blurry vision. Stars. A very blurry human above him. Was this God? God looked a lot like George... He laid back down on the ground.

"Melvin?! Can you hear me?!"

Then- a painful thud on his chest. That was real.

"Ow, you vinegarless ketchup!" Melvin angrily choked out, clutching his chest.

"Sorry," someone said.

"He's okay!" Someone else yelled. "Guys, can you grab his glasses real quick?"

Melvin was tired. And he couldn't remember where he was. And he wished everyone would stop yelling.

"Melvin, can you hear me?" A voice spoke.

Melvin. Oh, that's me. Who-?

Melvin tiredly opened his eyes. George. George is in Heaven? Maybe this is actually Hell. Harold is probably around here, too.

"Melvin, I really need you to say something," Demon George said.

"Do I have to see the devil?" Melvin mumbled. "Can I see him later? I'm tired..."

"Devil? Where... where do you think you are?"

"Hell. It's the only way I'd see George when I'm dead."

George actually chuckled. "You're not dead. Not anymore, anyway. You almost drowned. Dressy noticed you."

"Not-?" Melvin sat up and glanced around. He lay next to the lake, his glasses at last placed next to him. Dressy and Stanley stood not too far away, talking quietly. "I'm not dead?"

"Not for lack of trying. Krupp wants me to take you to your cabin."

Melvin just nodded. Talking was exhausting. George helped him up and grabbed his things before they headed to the cabin. Melvin almost fell several times, but George grabbed his arms and held him up.

"Almost there," George grunted. Melvin yawned.

George threw open the door and helped Melvin to a chair before putting his things on the floor next to his desk. George frowned for a moment. Melvin was soaking. He would hate it if he woke up later and his bed was wet.

George grabbed Melvin's towel and held it out. "Can you undress and dry yourself off by yourself?" He asked.

Melvin just stared blankly before unhurriedly taking the towel from George.

"Okay, well... I'm gonna go." George turned and left the redhead alone.

**TW: Slightly suicidal thoughts here. Skip if too much to handle.**

Dressy saw me. That's... almost too bad. Melvin peeled off his wet suit and thoroughly dried himself off before pulling on PJ pants and sliding into bed.

What if Dressy hadn't seen him? What if he had died? Why did they even bother saving him?

Should have just left me...

Melvin drifted off.

**TW: Use of the most horrible term to call gay people ahead. I do NOT approve of the use of this word by anybody, but I firmly believe in getting into character, and this is the kind of character this man is, so this is the language he uses. Please skip if you cannot handle it. Edit: Turns out I cannot make myself fully type it out, so I censored it a little. Sorry. The word is still there, just censored.**

_ "Dad, look what I made!"_

_ "I don't have time for your stupid toys, you ugly little cretin!" _

_ "But Daddy-" _

_ "Don't ever call me that!" A hand around his throat. Angry eyes. "I am NOT your daddy! You are not my son!" The hand releases him. The little boy collapses to the floor, his hand on his now sore throat. _

_ "If you're going to cry, get your little f*ggot ass away from me!" _

_ The little boy scrambles to his bedroom, where he curls up in his blanket and cries._

**TW OVER**

Melvin woke up later that afternoon, around 4 PM. According to the schedule, everyone was at Arts and Crafts now. Melvin rubbed his face and put on his glasses. He was feeling better after resting all day. He still couldn't believe he'd nearly died today. He groaned and hurriedly threw on some shorts and a tee shirt and walked to the Arts and Crafts Cabin. When he entered, the other students just glanced up at him and then went back to what they were doing.

Melvin sank onto the bench and fiddled with a popsicle stick for a few minutes. He grabbed another stick and some glue and begin gluing, bored and trying to clear his mind. A few minutes later, he was vaguely aware of someone behind him saying,

"Hey, I like your birdhouse."

Melvin looked up and saw Dressy standing there. "Oh. Thanks."

Dressy nodded and walked away. Melvin set his head in his hands and groaned.

The dinner alarm sounded over the loud speaker, and everyone else immediately got up and raced out for first picks. Melvin slowly rubbed his temples and stood, making his way unhurriedly to the cafeteria.

Suddenly someone crashed into Melvin, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" Melvin yelped, landing hard on his elbows. "Watch where you're going, you melted ice cream!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Melvin paused from picking himself up when he saw George. "Oh."

"Oh," George echoed. "Uh, sorry." His hand twitched for a moment to help up the redhead, then he stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Melvin cleared his throat and pushed himself off the ground.

The two boys stood staring at each other for an awkwardly long time. Melvin finally turned to leave.

"Why'd you do it?"

Melvin's chest tightened. "What?"

"Why did you tell Mr. Krupp? About our plan?"

Melvin gaped at him in disbelief. "Your plan? You mean the plan in which you lied?"

"Lied? I didn't lie! You betrayed us! You- you got Harold and I separated again! And the rest of us!" George said angrily.

"You _used_ me!" Melvin accused, glaring at the other boy. "I would _never_ help you!"

"I thought we were_ friends_! We made a comic together!" George shouted.

"No, we didn't! You used me to get back to Harold!" Melvin pointed out bitterly.

"It wasn't anything personal!" George protested, but Melvin was done listening to him.

"No, it _was_ personal! You had no problem using me and hurting me because you don't care about anyone else! You are a selfish jerk!" Melvin yelled, as his anger was the only thing keeping his tears away for now.

"That isn't true!" George argued. "I care about my friends! You're the one who only thinks of himself!"

"You don't even _know_ me!" Melvin shouted, his fists curled.

"I know you're a spoiled little brat who thinks he's better than everyone else!" George fought back.

Melvin's eyes narrowed and suddenly his fist flew towards George's face, and then George was on the ground, blood flooding from his nose and all over the front of his shirt. But Melvin couldn't bring himself to care through his anger which had boiled over now.

"You. Know. _Nothing_!" Melvin hollered, his blood boiling now and his head fuzzy. "You used me and now I made you _miserable_! So choke on it, you untied shoelace!"

Melvin left the other boy on the ground nursing his bloody nose and stormed off to his own cabin, where he slammed the door behind him, paced around for a few minutes, and then collapsed on the floor when he realized what he had actually done.

_What did I just do?! _

Melvin groaned again. He was in _so_ much trouble.

Note: I finally finished this chapter, so I was somewhat productive today. I also had a job interview and I am 99% positive I got the job, so woohoo. Anyway, it's 12:30 AM so I'm gonna get some sleep. Tootles til next time.


End file.
